La Saint Valentin
by Ishandra
Summary: Aujourd'hui c'est la saint valentin, Bixlow a décidé de jouer les cupidons... Il va tout au long de cette journée de rassembler le couple Elfman et Evergreen... Elfever/Elfgreen


La saint Valentin, le jour où les âmes sœurs s'offrent des cadeaux, le jour où des couples peuvent se former, le jour où l'amour fait des ravages !

Bixlow et ses bébés s'étaient proclamés officiellement -cupidon- de Fairy Tail pour que le couple Elfever se réalise vraiment. Il trouvait que Evergreen et Elfman devait absolument passer la phase « je nie tout et je ne t'aime pas ! »

Celui-ci avait un plan infaillible qui allait les pousser à se mettre ensemble. Il avait structuré méticuleusement toutes les étapes à suivre de son programme diabolique.

_**Début de l'étape A.**_

Evergreen venait de rentrer dans la guilde et comme à son habitude, elle se dirigea d'un pas sûr vers l'unité des Raijins. Celle-ci était consciente qu'aujourd'hui était la fête des amoureux, d'ailleurs elle n'avait même pas été surprise de voir devant la porte de sa chambre, de nombreuses lettres d'admirateurs et des cadeaux. Cependant elle fût déçue de ne pas y trouver un message provenant d'un certain mage au pouvoir de transformation.

Elle s'installa calmement, et examina les alentours à la recherche d'une certaine personne dont le nom ne sera pas mentionné… Bixlow, qui avait prévu le coup, se mit à côté d'Evergreen et l'aborda. « Alors Ever, on cherche Elfman ? » Celle-ci réagit directement aux paroles de son coéquipier, elle l'engueula tout en essayant de dissimuler son rougissement.

« Tu sais, j'ai entendu dire qu'Elfman aurait trouvé sa Valentine pour aujourd'hui et qu'il aurait acheté un cadeau magnifique pour elle ! » Bixlow savait qu'il avait tapé fort, cela n'allait pas faire plaisir à la fée de Fairy Tail.

« Valentine !? » répondit Evergreen avec un soupçon d'agacement « t-t-tu…tu plaisantes j'espère ? » celle-ci n'avait pas de réaction brutal, enfin pas tout à fait, puisque le marionnettiste des Raijins avait remarqué que les ongles parfaitement manucurées d'Ever s'enfonçaient avec rage dans le bois de la table. Elle n'attendit pas que son équipier lui réponde qu'elle quitta la guilde tout en fulminant de colère.

_**L'étape A était couronné par un réel succès, à présent la phase M débutait.**_

Elfman était assis près du bar, il discutait bruyamment, comme un homme, avec Macao et Wakaba.

« C'est un HOM… » Commença à hurler le jeune Strauss, mais il fût coupé lorsqu'il vit un des totems de Bixlow arrivé près de lui. Le mage transformiste observa pendant de longue minute le -bébé- du marionnettiste qui volait près de lui. Ce ne fût qu'après un certain moment qu'Elfman remarqua qu'il y avait une enveloppe sur la tête du totem. Il l'a pris et l'a lu à voix basse.

_Elfman,_

_Je ne sais pas comment te dire ça mais depuis l'examen de rang S, quelque chose a changé. Je ne pensais pas que cela arriverais mais je ne peux plus le nier. Alors je te dirais tout simplement : Je t'aime._

_Signé Evergreen __3_

La réaction d'Elfman fût direct, il se leva avec plein d'assurance et quitta la guilde. Macao et Wakaba se demandèrent ce qui était écrit dans la lettre que le jeune Strauss avait reçu, pour que celui-ci parte en quatrième vitesse.

Dans un coin, Bixlow jubilait de plaisir, une fois de plus son plan avait marché. Fried, lui, soupira « J'y crois pas, il est tombé direct dans le panneau… Sérieusement, je ne comprends pas comment c'est possible. C'était pourtant évident que ce n'est pas Ever qui a écrit la lettre et pourtant il y a cru. »

« Tu vois Fried, c'est l'amour qui fait ça ! Il suffit de créer une petite étincelle pour que le feu de la passion brûle dans le cœur de deux âmes sœurs ! » Répondit le marionnettiste tout en tirant la langue

« Je ne te connaissais pas aussi poétique… » Termina par dire un Fried complètement pantois.

_**Le plan O pouvait maintenant commencer**_

Bixlow avait quitté la guilde, dans l'après-midi, et s'était dirigé vers le parc au centre de Magnolia, où il s'y cacha pour que personne ne puisse le voir. Il avait calculé pour que la rencontre fortuite entre Evergreen et Elfman se produise là-bas.

Et bien sûr comme par hasard le cupidon de Fairy Tail avait vu juste, car il aperçut à sa droite une fée toujours en train de râler et à sa gauche un mage transformiste qui rangeait une certaine lettre dans sa poche.

Du côté d'Evergreen, celle-ci ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle réagissait comme ça, elle n'avait aucune raison d'être jalouse… Après tout, elle avait de nombreux prétendants à ces pieds qui la courtisaient en ce jour particulier. De toute façon elle n'avait aucun sentiment pour le jeune Strauss. Pourtant à chaque fois qu'elle s'imaginait Elfman avec sa Valentine, la rage montait en elle. Qu'est-ce que cette mystérieuse inconnue avait plus qu'elle ? Elle se le demandait bien. Elle continua à ruminer sur ses pensées sans trop faire attention devant elle et par mégarde elle bouscula quelqu'un.

« Tu ne peux pas faire attention ! » Dit-elle énervé sans regarder son interlocuteur.

« Ever ? » Elle reconnut immédiatement la voix de la personne qui l'avait appelé, elle leva son regard pour faire face à un mage transformiste déboussolé. « Combien de fois dois je te répéter de ne pas m'appeler Ever ! Seuls les membres de l'unités des Raijins et Luxus ont le droit de m'appeler comme ça. »

« Excuse-moi » répondit Elfman « Je…enfin…tu… » Il ne savait pas trop comment aborder le sujet de la lettre. C'était assez délicat pour lui, il ne voulait pas la brusquer. Après tout, si elle ne lui a pas dit en face c'est qu'elle ne se sentait pas encore prête. Le jeune Strauss ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, il ne devait pas se voiler la face, même si c'est un homme, il se promenait dans des voies inconnues.

Evergreen, elle, elle le regardait surprise. Elle remarquait qu'il était mal à l'aise et qu'il mâchait ses mots. Sûrement, parce qu'il ne savait pas comment lui dire, à elle, la fée de Fairy Tail qu'il avait trouvé une Valentine qui n'était pas elle ! En y repensant, Evergreen devint tendue. Elle alla ouvrir la bouche pour dire, qu'elle était au courant de tout et que cela ne la touchait pas enfin plutôt feindre que cela ne la touchait pas. Cependant, aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche tout simplement parce qu'Elfman, d'un geste tendre, avait mis sa main sur sa joue. Cette simple caresse lui réchauffait le cœur. Elle ferma les yeux et appuya un peu plus sa joue dans la paume de son interlocuteur. Elle se sentait bien et ne voulait pas quitter ce merveilleux rêve éveillé mais elle fût frappé par la réalisation, elle n'était pas la Valentine d'Elfman et donc elle n'avait aucune raison de se retrouver dans ses bras. Elle rouvrit les yeux et poussa le mage de transformation.

« Tu ne devrais pas, faire ça ! Espèce d'idiot tu as une Valentine ! Franchement, je ne savais pas que tu étais capable de vouloir avoir deux filles en même temps ! » Dit Evergreen enfin plutôt hurlait-elle. Elle partit à toute vitesse pour dissimuler les larmes qui commençaient à perler aux coins de ses yeux. Elle n'était pas dans le genre sensible, pourtant elle avait le sentiment de ne plus être celle qu'elle avait toujours été. Était-ce à cause de lui ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée mais là n'était plus la question. Elle devait se concentrer sur la fête de ce soir et de trouver un Valentin avec qui elle terminerait ça soirée.

Elfman lui resta sur place, il était perplexe…Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Est-ce que son geste était mal placé ? Est-ce qu'Ever n'aurait plus de sentiment pour lui ? Et d'ailleurs c'était quoi cette histoire de sortir avec deux filles ? Il n'avait qu'une seule femme en tête et c'était celle qui venait de partir à toute vitesse.

De son côté Bixlow était toujours caché dans les buissons, tout était bien synchronisé et le plan fonctionnait à merveille. En tout cas si il réussit à réunir les deux mages, alors il commencera à être conseiller matrimonial et jouer les cupidons à ces heures perdus. Enfin bref, celui-ci récita dans sa tête une dernière fois son programme avant de partir pour se préparer pour la fête.

_Etape __**A**__pporter de la jalousie dans le cœur d'Ever.  
Etape __**M**__éprendre Elfman avec une fausse lettre d'amour.  
Etape __**O**__bliger une rencontre inopinée dans le parc.  
Etape __**U**__tiliser mes bébés pour réunir Elfman et Evergreen.  
Etape __**R**__omance sous le ciel étoilé._

Au soir, dans la guilde de Fairy tail l'ambiance était à son paroxysme. La musique était parfaitement dosée et cela motivait tout le monde à aller danser. Gajeel avait essayé d'animé la salle avec une de ses chansons mais il fût vite éjecter car, restons honnête, celui-ci n'avait vraiment aucun talent.

Bixlow, comme un faucon qui surveillait sa proie, essayait de localiser les deux amoureux afin qu'il puisse mettre son plan U à exécution. Il repéra Elfman qui était au bar en train de discuter avec sa sœur Mirajane. Le jeune Strauss était habillé d'un simple costume blanc. Maintenant c'était Ever qu'il tenta de trouver, mais impossible de mettre la main dess…

« Tu cherches quelqu'un ! » Demanda Evergreen d'une voix stricte.

Bixlow sursauta d'un coup, et mit sa main sur son cœur. Il avait failli avoir une crise cardiaque, comment avait-elle fait pour l'avoir par surprise. Après quelques secondes, il se ressaisit et répondit calmement : « Euh non pas spécialement…je-je je regardais les différentes personnes présentes à la soirée. On dirait que toute la guilde est présente, cela ne m'étonne pas ce genre de soirée est fortement apprécié. D'ailleurs, il y en a qui sont venu avec leur Valentine et Valentin. »

Evergreen croisa les bras, elle regarda Bixlow méchamment. « Tu sous entends quoi par-là !? »

« Rien du tout… Bon je te laisse, tu devrais profiter de la piste de danse. Au faite, j'oubliais de te dire. Tu es vraiment splendide, tu t'es fait belle pour Elfman ? » Termina par dire Bixlow sur un ton plaisantin. Il disparut rapidement ne laissant pas le temps à Evergreen de lui dire le fond de sa pensée.

Bixlow n'avait pas tort en un sens…La fée de Fairy Tail avait sorti le grand jeu Evergreen portait une robe, différente de son habituel, qui comportait un décolleté généreux, qui était de couleur vert très clair et assez évasé dans le bas. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en un chignon et quelques mèches tombaient délicatement le long de son visage.

Elle se dirigea sur la piste de danse et resta beaucoup avec Lisanna. Depuis un petit temps, elle avait développé une belle amitié avec la plus jeune des Strauss. Evergreen s'amusa un maximum, elle oublia presque que Elfman avait une Valentine.

Le mage transformiste était lui aussi allé sur la piste de danse car sa grande sœur lui avait faussé compagnie, parce que celle-ci devait se préparer en coulisse avant de monter sur scène pour chanter une chanson.

Maintenant que les deux sujets étaient sur la piste, il était temps pour les bébés de Bixlow d'agir. Les cinq totems se dispersèrent en deux groupes, il y en avait trois qui volait à toute vitesse en direction d'Elfman et deux en directions d'Evergreen. Chacun des bébés poussa les deux mages dans le dos. Le résultat fût immédiat puisque la fée et la bête tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, en plus juste à ce moment-là, Mirajane monta sur scène et chanta une chanson douce parfaite pour danser un slow.

On pouvait voir la piste se vider légèrement, laissant les différents mages en couple danser sur cette aire de musique paisible et romantique.

Les -amoureux- ne comprirent pas ce qui leur arrivait. Ils rougissaient fortement tous les deux et étaient quelque peu mal à l'aise. Pourtant, Elfman profita tout de même de cette chance, pour danser avec celle qui occupait ses pensées d'homme.

Evergreen était surprise, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que le mage transformiste la garde dans ses bras. Après tout, il était censé être déjà en couple… Elle n'y comprenait plus rien ! Elle voulait le repousser mais elle ne le fit pas, bien au contraire elle se cala encore plus dans les bras du jeune Strauss et profita de ce moment qu'elle considérait comme magique. Elle l'avait même entendu murmurer dans son oreille ces quelques paroles : « Tu es à couper le souffle Ever ! »

Lorsque les dernières notes de musique furent achevées, Elfman prit la main d'Evergreen et celle-ci le questionna du regard. Il lui fit un simple sourire, et il l'a conduisit à l'extérieur de la guilde à l'abri de tous les regards.

Bixlow avait vu le couple Elfever quitté la guilde. Il était fier de lui, cela s'annonçait vraiment bien.

_**La phase U était maintenant achever c'est à la dernière étape, le plan R de faire son œuvre.**_

Evergreen était quelque peu troublé. De nombreuses questions se bousculaient dans son esprit mais il y avait une question bien précise qui lui brûlait les lèvres. « Elfman, pourquoi tu n'es pas avec ta Valentine ? ».

À nouveau son interlocuteur resta abasourdit, celui-ci prit son courage à deux mains, comme un homme, un vrai et annonça : « Mais… mais je suis déjà avec ma Valentine, elle est juste devant moi ».

La membre féminine des Raijins ouvrit et referma sa bouche comme si elle manquait d'aire. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Comme elle restait silencieuse, Elfman mit une fleur blanche dans les cheveux d'Evergreen « Une magnifique fleur pour mon unique reine des fées ». Il acheva sa phrase et effleura de son pouce les lèvres de son interlocutrice pour après y déposé les siennes. Ils partagèrent un baiser tendre qui remplaçait tous ses mots qu'ils ne s'étaient dit.

« Moi aussi je partage les mêmes sentiments que ceux que tu m'as écrit dans ta lettre, je t'aime Ever ! » Elfman se rendait bien compte qu'il n'était pas tout à fait lui-même, mais il préférait être honnête.

À nouveau Evergreen resta pantoise, Elfman venait de l'embrasser et il venait de lui déclarer sa flamme. Cependant quelque chose la chiffonnait…

« Elfman, je suis touchée par ta déclaration mais de quel lettre tu me parles ? Je ne t'en ai pas écrite » Dit-elle quelque peu déconcerté.

« Celle-ci » le jeune Straus lui tendit la lettre « C'est un des totems de Bixlow qui me l'a apporté » Termina-t-il par dire quelque peu déçu.

Evergreen prit la lettre tout en remarquant ce petit air triste qu'Elfman arborait. Cette mine dépitée fit rire la fée aux éclats, elle trouvait ça vraiment adorable.

« Regarde-moi.» ordonna-t-elle. Son interlocuteur s'exécuta « je t'aime, espèce d'idiot ! » Termina-t-elle par dire. Un sourire illumina le visage du mage transformiste après cette remarque.

« Bon… » Evergreen examina la lettre et après quelques secondes, elle eut un froncement de sourcils. Ce n'était clairement pas elle qui avait écrit ce mot, surtout que c'était loin d'être son écriture. « Ce n'est pas moi qui est écrit ça ! » Dit-elle.

Il semblait qu'en un seul instant toutes les pièces du puzzle s'emboitèrent les unes dans les autres… Les deux amoureux venaient de comprendre la supercherie et il savait qui était le coupable !

Les portes de la guilde s'ouvrirent d'un coup, affichant deux mages se tenant la main qui hurlaient à l'unisson : « BIXLOW ! »

Voilà un simple One-Shot Elfxever pour la saint Valentin. J'espère que cela vous aura plu.  
Les Reviews sont toujours bien apprécié par l'auteur ^_^


End file.
